


Bigger on the Inside

by DoreyG



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex with Gods is always Troubling and Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Q</i>. Q, that was…”</p>
<p>“Amazing? Enchanting? <i>Transcendent</i>, mon capitane?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Classics_Lover's prompt Any sci-fi, any/any, (919): i swear to god it was like we were fucking in 9 dimensions at Comment_Fic.

“ _Q_. Q, that was…”

“Amazing? Enchanting? _Transcendent_ , mon capitane?”

“No.”

“…Huh. Gorgeous? Beautiful? _Heart-rending_ , monsieur Picard?”

“No.”

“Wondrous? Brilliant? The best thing that you have ever experienced in all your lives, Jean-Luc?”

“My tongue feels like it’s covered in _fur_.”

“It was, at one point. Is that really so relevant to our current discussion?”

“Q, this is highly disturbing!”

“Most things are to you people.”

“Does that also mean that I was actually covered in scales at one point? And could fly? And was a being composed of pure energy?”

“…Not all at once, but-“

“Q!”

“I must say, I am hearing very little gratitude over giving you such a mind-blowing experience. Makes me wonder why I even bothered in the first place.”

“Q, this is scientifically impossible.”

“So is your heartless demeanour, but that doesn’t seem to be stopping you.”

“ _Q_!”

“ _Honestly_.”


End file.
